


Mysterious Drummer Boy

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, no established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: The rumor mill surrounding Samurai’s new drummer, V, has been a buzz. Fans and the media alike have taken notice of the drummer’s beaten and sometimes even bloody appearance during shows.What was he hiding from the band and world?Kerry and Johnny were going to find out.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffin_Wick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Wick/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your comment @Muffin_Wick ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“We go on in 10 fucking minutes where the fuck is that shit head!?” Kerry kicked the trash can in the dressing room to the ground pissed off. Johnny lounged on the cough smoking his cigarette unaffected by V’s absence. 

“He always shows up, don’t worry about it Kerr” Johnny said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

As if on que the dressing room door opened and V entered, he and Kerry locked eyes for a split moment. Kerry notices V’s busted eye and lip, as well as the splatter of blood across his face. V immediately puts his head down and quickly walks to the bathroom only offering a small wave to them both and dropping off his bag before stepping in, shutting the door, and turning on the water to drown out any noise. 

Kerry looked at Johnny and jutted a thumb in V’s direction. 

“You see that?” He whispers to Johnny as to not disturb V. Johnny nods, sitting up in his seat and putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. 

After a few moments V emerges from the bathroom, face now clean but the bruising still remained. He gave them each a small smile and left the dressing room grabbing his drums sticks on the way out. Kerry turned to Johnny once again eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“What the fuck was that?” Johnny asked Kerry this time. Kerry shook his head. 

“Don’t know, but it’s not the first time I’ve seen him like that..... partner maybe?” Kerry replied shrugging as he opens the door to leave the dressing room. 

“Do we ask?” Johnny said while grabbing his guitar and following Kerry to the stage. 

“Wouldn’t hurt, we’ll do it after the show” Kerry and Johnny walked out on stage, greeted by bright lights and screaming fans. 

V sat at his drums, his stage light off, trying to blend into the shadows even though fans called out to him. 

The mystery behind the reoccurrence of V’s beaten face made Johnny suddenly interested in his life. Typically V’s silent demeanor meant nothing to him, but now he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more than met the eye. He didn’t have long to dwell on it before Kerry grabbed the mic and introduced the band, beginning the show. 

———————————-

Walking off stage V immediately made an attempt to ditch the scene, rushing to the dressing room for his bag. As he turned around after collecting his bag he found himself cornered by Johnny and Kerry. 

“Hey V, so um... Couldn’t help but notice your face is busted. And it’s not the first time you’ve come to a show like this” Kerry said eyeing V. “You wanna tell us what’s going on? Any one giving you... trouble?” V shook his head 

“Oh no, I’m fine, thanks though” V then tried to walk past them only for Johnny to press a firm hand into his chest keeping him in place. 

“You got a partner beating up on you?” Johnny asked bluntly “cuz’ we think you do”

“You’re quite the handsome dude V, but extremely quiet, you never hang out with us after shows, you’re always showing up at the last second, and now you’re playing gigs bloody with no stage light on” Kerry said putting together all the pieces. “If someone’s beating on you V we can help” 

V was caught off guard by their questions, he hadn’t thought about what his situation had looked like from the outside, but he supposed it did seem like he had an abusive partner. 

“No, no I don’t have a partner” V said taking Johnny’s hand off his chest “thanks for your concern, um. I do have to go though, I’m on a bit of a time crunch” V finally slipped past them and opened the dressing room door “see you guys at rehearsal” and with that he left. 

Johnny and Kerry looked at one another, concerned for V even more. 

——————————————

V’s heart pounded in his ears as he left the building. Johnny’s forceful hand on his chest and Kerry’s concern had made his crush on the two deepen. 

His face burned red with embarrassment, what kind of person has a crush on two people? 

Once he was far enough away from the building, V opened his holo. Wasting no time in calling his fixer in desperate need of a distraction from his feelings. 

“V here, got any jobs for me?” 

——————————

A few days later V found himself once again cutting it extremely close in terms of time. He currently had roughly 20 minutes to take out this last goon and run across the district to the show. 

V crouched silently and peeked around the corner to look for the goon. 

“What the?” V whispered, surprised to find he had moved from his original spot.

Even more surprised when he’s suddenly lifted off the ground by a strong arm gripping his neck. The man gripped V tight choking him as he held him up in the air, V desperately clawed at his fingers trying to get air in his lungs. 

“Look at what I found, you lost pretty boy?” The goon asked V in a horrible mechanical voice. The only response V gave was soft choking noises as he tried to breathe. He then slammed V into the wall behind and dropped him to the ground. 

V fell on all fours gasping for air and scrambling to find his gun before he was kicked to the ground. He then received a nasty punch from the man, landing square on his nose, V suddenly saw stars. 

Using the time he had before the man threw his next punch, V rolled onto his back out of the man’s reach and recovered his gun. He then fired off 6 rounds before the monster of a goon fell. 

He laid on the ground for a few moments huffing from the pain, before finally pulling himself up, leaning against the railing. Looking now, he only had about 10 minutes to make it across the district, and running was now out of the question. 

Holding his stomach in pain, V searched the now dead goon for some cash, finding a few Eddies quickly. 

“Should be enough for the metro” V said before leaving the building and rushing to the show. 

\----

Across town Kerry found himself once again waiting on V to make an appearance. 

Currently sitting on the cough of the dressing room with Johnny, letting him kiss his neck, he couldn’t help but think about V’s whereabouts. 

“Johnny, we have to go on soon and V’s still not here. What are we gonn-ah!” Kerry’s question was cut short by Johnny biting down on his shoulder, obviously only wanting to focus on the task at hand. 

“Stop focusing on that shit and focus on me baby” Johnny said while pushing Kerry down into the cough and getting between his legs. 

“Johnny we don’t have time right now, we go on in just a few minutes” Kerry rebutted while still allowing Johnny to push up his shirt and kiss his chest. 

“Said it yourself V’s not here yet, can’t go on with out him” Johnny said between kisses as he trailed his way down Kerry’s chest and stomach. Roughly palming him though his jeans, making Kerry blush and nod. 

“Okay, but quickly though” Kerry said breathlessly, his cock getting hard under Johnny’s rough hand. Johnny mumbled an ‘of course’ into his skin as he undid Kerry’s jeans, beginning to slip them down. 

Soon the door abruptly opened and a bloodied V stepped inside, not noticing them until he had locked eyes with Kerry. Kerry gasped in surprise and pushed Johnny’s head away, fixing his pants quickly. 

V stood there in shock for a moment at discovering the two’s secret, face red with embarrassment. 

“I-I didn’t see anything!” V said immediately dipping out the door and shutting it behind him. Not bothering to use the bathroom to wash his bloody face V immediately rushes to the stage, wanting to disappear. 

Seeing Johnny and Kerry together had given him a raging hard on. Making him feel like a damn teenager, doing his best to cover himself and avoid people as he went to his drum set. 

Sitting down on stage at V put his head down on his snare drum, getting a small amount of blood on it. Luckily the fans didn’t seem to notice he was there, thanks to the stage being completely dark. 

It was only a few minutes before the stage lights where coming on and the rest of the band joined him on stage. Both Kerry and Johnny shot him looks as they entered, V did his best to avoid their eyes not wanting to become harder. Soon Kerry had grabbed the mic and began introducing the band beginning the show. 

——————

Following the show V made another attempt to slip out unseen after the show. Only to be cornered by a group of reporters this time, taking photos of him and shouting questions out about his appearance. 

Unfamiliar with media V found himself stuttering through questions unsure how to answer them, his shy personality making the situation unbearable. 

He was grateful when Johnny appeared and grabbed him from the huddle of people surrounding him. 

“Fuck off! You fucking blood suckers!” Johnny yelled to the media as he pulled V away. 

“T-thank you, I was drowning” V said to Johnny 

“Don’t mention it, in return your gonna join us for drinks” Johnny said as a matter of fact.

“Wait I can’t stay I’m on a—“ Johnny cut V off before he could finish 

“On a time crunch yeah yeah yeah, you all ways say that. To be honest I think your full of bullshit, so this isn’t up for debate you’re coming with us” Johnny said gripping V’s wrist tightly so he couldn’t escape. 

He pulled V through the back of the bar and to a VIP area upstairs where the rest of the band was already sitting and drinking. 

V could already feel his hard on coming again from Johnny’s rough treatment, tonight was going to be a difficult one to get through. 

A few hours pass before V finds himself reclining back on the cough in the VIP area, incredibly intoxicated with the help of a Johnny and Kerry. He was currently listening to Kerry, who was sitting next to him, ramble on and on about his new song ideas, when he suddenly stopped. 

“Ugh, I can’t look at your bloody face anymore” Kerry said while getting up to grab a damp napkin. 

V took the moment to look into a mirror situated on the bar wall near by, realizing he had never cleaned the dried blood that trailed down from his nose and busted lip, to his neck and chest. No wonder the media had been all over him. 

Kerry returned with his selected cleaning tool then straddled V’s hips, sitting on his lap facing him. He then took V’s jaw in his hand and began gently cleaning his face. 

V’s heart started to pound in his ears as he looked up at Kerry cleaning him. Kerry looked so soft and caring it made V want to touch him, so he did. Sliding his hands up Kerry’s legs then resting them on his hips, he sat back in the position and allowed Kerry to finish cleaning him. 

Kerry noticed the change in V’s behavior, watching as the alcohol gave V the courage to finally touch him, sober V would never. He decided to test his luck by gently grinding his hips down into V’s, smiling mischievously as he felt V become hard under him, watching his face grow red with embarrassment. 

“I-I s-should go” V stuttered, Kerry’s forwardness making him shy again. V then lifted Kerry off him, surprising Kerry at how strong he was, and set him on the cough. He then got up quickly, grabbing his bag and dipped out the bar as fast as possible. 

Kerry sat on the couch for a moment watching V scramble to leave in his embarrassment, before turning to Johnny who was sitting at the booth still. 

“Good job Kerr you scared him” Johnny laughed, covering his jealousy, and gave Kerry a thumbs up to further poke fun at him. 

“Shut up, ass wipe” Kerry said while getting up, he noticed a shard on the ground, V must have left behind in his hurry.

“Check it out, V must have left it behind” He lifted the shard to show Johnny. 

“Slot it in” Johnny said sitting up and patting the spot next to him. Kerry sat down next to Johnny and slotted in the shard, his eyes glowing red and he read the information. 

“Holy shit Johnny” Kerry said while his eyes darted around trying to consume all the information. 

“What? Is it his porn collection or something?” Johnny said chuckling at his own unfunny joke. 

“No, I-I think V’s a merc” Kerry said, Johnny laughed loudly at Kerry’s suggestion. 

“You think that pussy is a merc? Kerry, I had to pull him from a group of reporters because he was folding in on himself, there's no way he could ever handle a gun” Johnny said still laughing at Kerry’s comment.

“This is a journal shard with all of his jobs on it. Past and future, check it” Kerry said while pulling the shard out and handing it to Johnny. 

Johnny took the shard, still not convinced of Kerry’s finding, and slotted it in. His mouth fell open slightly as he scrolled though the long list of jobs V had accumulated and the list of corporate names that had been crossed off.

“Holy shit”


	2. Shadowing the Merc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Kerry take it upon them selves to shadow V for the night, determined to uncover what the drummer does in his free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it happens sometimes.

It was 20 minutes to show time, Johnny and Kerry sat in the dressing room waiting for V to arrive. 

Johnny had planned to follow V after the show tonight to finally determine the true nature of his free time, but Kerry had insisted on coming along. 

“You really don’t have to come, Kerr. I can do this on my own” Johnny said

“I want to come, I wanna see if it’s true. Fucking dude can’t even talk on stage, yet he’s out blasting guys? I gotta see it for myself” Kerry replied. “Why do you not want me to come?” 

“Not what I said, just saying I know gun slingin’ ain’t your thing” 

“Uh-huh, and what exactly is my thing?”

“I don’t know music, cars... your head band”

“Wait what’s wrong with my head band?” Kerry said touching it, Johnny shook his head chuckling. 

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything was wrong with it” He smiled at Kerry and shrugged “your just into it” 

“Fuck off, I’m coming with you” Kerry punched Johnny’s shoulder for emphasis. Johnny then grabbed his wrist and pulled kerry against himself, wrapping his metal arm around his waist. 

“I like it when you’re mean to me” he gave Kerry’s ass a squeeze and grinned “do it again” 

“Your an asshole Silverhand” Kerry said while leaning in to kiss him, he stopped short when there was a knocking on the door. The two parted before V stepped inside, no new bruising on his face today. 

He gave them both his typical small smile and wave as he crossed the room to the bathroom, taking his bag in with him. after a few minutes V emerged dropping off his bag and collecting his drum sticks, making his way to the stage, but stopping at the door before he goes. 

“Hey, uh... have you guys seen a shard? Anywhere?” V asked them timidly, trying to not sound too desperate to find it. 

“Sorry, haven’t seen one, maybe ask the bar?” Kerry said shrugging and offering V an apologetic smile in which he returned before heading out the door to the stage. 

The moment the door shut behind him, Johnny stepped over to his bag, opening it to peek inside. Rummaging though he found loose ammo, piles of MaxDocs, bloodied rags, rolls of gauze, and different building access cards. 

“Fuck, he’s even got a little tool bag, how cute” Johnny zipped up the bag before grabbing his guitar and following V to the stage, Kerry not far behind. 

—————————

After the show V made his typical attempt to slip out the back door, surprised to find he’s able to without anyone intervening. Dipping out V hurries down the street, not knowing his tail wasn’t far behind. 

The two followed V to the Japantown Docks, crouching behind shipping containers as not to be seen by him. They watched as V sat perched atop one, looking out for something unknown to them. 

V sat unmoving for what felt like hours, watching the cars passing by and the ships coming in. 

“What’s he looking for?” Kerry asked Johnny quietly, Johnny shook his head 

“Shard said something about data collection, he must be waiting for the person with the data” Johnny replied

It was only a few more minutes before a large black armored truck pulled up to the docks, V immediately hopped down from his container and snuck closer to it. 

The two watched as V waisted no time shooting the corpo as he emerged from the vehicle. Before the man could even drop V was next to him, sifting through his pockets and busting open his brief case, before finding the needed data bank. 

“V just doesn’t give a _fuck_ huh, That’s pretty fuckin’ hot” Johnny said while smirking. 

“Stop we aren’t here to ogle” Kerry elbowed Johnny

“Im not ogling, I’m....admiring” Johnny rebutted 

V was almost done searching his victim when he was suddenly picked up by his shirt at the neck, his feet leaving the ground. He was then slammed into the side of the car by another goon, the window behind him cracking. 

The corpo trash then dropped V to the ground and kicked him in the gut, making V release a loud _‘oof’_. The corpo laughed as V rolled over giving him an opening to kick V in the head, a spattering of blood left in the wake of his boot. 

V laid unmoving clutching his stomach in agony as the goon gripped his hair yanking him up. Speaking unheard words to V before beginning to drag him to the edge of the dock by his hair. 

Johnny had finally seen enough and made a move to step in, but before he could he looked on as V pulled at the mans hand and broke his fingers. 

The man let V go and clutched his broken hand crying out in pain, taking his opportunity V hopped up and gave one hard kick to the corpo’s chest sending him over the edge and into the water. 

V stood for a moment before wrapped his arms around his stomach once again and dropping to his knees,huffing from the pain. He then pulled a few MaxDocs from his bag and took a hit from a each one, tossing the empty canisters to the ground. Once he was ready V stood up grabbed his bag, as well as the data bank, and left. 

“Fuck” is all Johnny could say in response, suddenly developing feelings for V he hadn’t had before. 

“I am definitely gonna fuck him” Kerry said while watching him go, Johnny scoffed. 

“You’ll never be able to, he’s a bad ass out here for sure, but you saw how he panicked when you sat on his lap.” Johnny pulled out a cigarette and lit it “you’d need... like two of you or something to get him to stay” 

“.....yeah I would need two of me, huh?” Kerry said with a smile then looked at Johnny, a plan forming in his mind. 

“Why are you smiling at me?” Johnny said cluelessly. 

—————————————

V found himself once again rushing to the venue in an effort not to be late, his last job required delivering a man from the Badlands to North Oak and the man had been quite rude too. 

Stepping into the venue he panicked finding he only had a few moments left to get on stage. Dropping his bag outside the dressing room and grabbing his drum sticks he rushed to the stage and sat at his set. 

Seeing Kerry walk over to him across the stage, guitar in hand, made his heart sink. This was it, he’s been late too many times and knew a secret he shouldn’t, Kerry was gonna kick him from the band. 

As Kerry leaned into his ear to speak, V’s heart pounded in his chest anticipating his verbal pink slip. 

“After the show, I’d really like you to join me and Johnny at the Afterlife for drinks” Kerry whispered into his ear. 

“W-what?” V stuttered, caught off guard that he wasn’t being kicked from the band. 

“Drinks after the show, I want you there” Kerry repeated. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know I’m pretty bus-“ V stopped mid sentence as Kerry took his cheek in his hand and made V look him in the eyes. 

“Please V” Kerry asked again, he could see V become putty in his hands. 

“Okay” V said nodding and blushing madly. “I’ll come with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as tradition the last chapter will contain smut ;)


	3. Attack On All Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this I realize it is my first time ever writing a threesome fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!

Following the show V now found himself sitting in a VIP room at the Afterlife with Johnny and Kerry on either side of him. He was one to many shots in as he listened to Johnny talk about corporate oppression and fighting the man, when suddenly the bar tender was appearing with another round for them. 

He smiled to himself drunkenly, what’s just one more shot? Downing it in sync with Johnny and Kerry, V felt his face grown fuzzy with intoxication. 

Johnny had started to continue his rant when a man poked his head into the room, beckoning Kerry over. 

“Hey Eurodyne, come here for a minute got a musician here you’d like” He said before dipping back out, Kerry groaned annoyed. 

“I’ll be back” Kerry grumbled as he slipped out the booth and followed the man. 

V then turned to Johnny who had scooted closer, he then put one arm around V and his hand on his thigh, giving it a good squeeze. Johnny smiled devilishly when V’s face became red, for a merc he sure was shy. 

“So I found something I think belongs to you” Johnny said while pulling out V’s journal shard. 

“My shard!” V said with drunken excitement reaching for it, but Johnny pulled it back just out of reach. 

“So this _is_ your shard?” Johnny said grinning 

V suddenly realized he had fallen right into Johnny’s trap hook, line, and sinker. 

“I-um, w-well-“ V stutters trying to think of an explanation, ultimately giving up after a few moments he nods his head “yes, it’s mine” 

“You should be more careful with this, corpos find that and you’re a goner” Johnny said while handing it to V. 

V took it, embarrassment clear on his face, he slipped it back into his bag and turned back to Johnny who hand replaced his hand on V’s thigh.

“So why do you do it? Why are you Night City’s shyest merc?” Johnny asked pointedly.

“Uhh” V swallowed dryly and shook his head “I never meant to become a merc” He confesses, Johnny raised an eye brow intrigued.

“You never meant to become a merc?, you’ve accidentally become a bad ass?” Johnny questioned. V nodded. 

“It’s just... one guy asked me for help, and I-“ 

“Blindly helped, like a gonk” Johnny interjected and V nodded in agreement, shamefully. 

“I didn’t ask the right questions, I just helped because he needed it. And at the end when he handed me the Eddies for a job well done it’s when I realized I was a hired hand. And it accidentally put me on the map as a merc for fixers” V looked away from Johnny feeling awkward. 

“So why do you keep taking jobs if it was all an accident? Why not wash your hands of it?” Johnny seemed to have asked the right question as V had begun to blush again. 

“It uh, a nice distraction from things” V replied 

“What things?” 

“Just uh, ya know when I feel... overwhelmed... I take a job, having someone command me to do things makes me feel, relaxed?” V said unsure. 

“So you like to submit, is what I’m hearing. Want to be dominated” Johnny said casually as he slid his hand up V’s thigh. 

“I-I guess, Iv never thought of it in those terms before, but, I guess” Johnny took V’s chin in his hand and made V look at him as he spoke. “I guess I like to submit” V said sheepishly, his heart starting to pound as Johnny looked at him with hungry eyes. 

“Ya know, Kerry and I can help with that” Johnny said while slowly sliding his metal hand up V’s shirt. “If you want us too” 

V was suddenly frozen in place, his heart beating in his ears now. His fantasy of sleeping with both Kerry and Johnny was currently being served up on a silver platter, but V was to shy to accept it. 

“I-I should g-go” V stuttered, embarrassed at himself for being too shy to sleep with them. V made an attempt to stand up but Johnny gripped his hip with his metal arm and kept him seated. 

“Not-uh, where you running? A new job? Or are you just running away because you’re embarrassed?” Johnny then pulled V onto his lap facing him, so V was straddling his hips. 

V didn’t know how to respond, Johnny was right, he was running because he didn’t know how to accept Johnny’s advances. He sat on Johnny’s lap with his hands on his chest for a moment before nodding. 

“I’m embarrassed” V admitted

Johnny grinned and slid both his hands up V’s shirt and up his sides, loving the way V squirmed slightly in his lap. 

“Why don’t you come home with us huh?” Johnny said while running his hands over V’s chest, making him shiver. 

V nodded yes after thinking for a moment, then Johnny leaned in and began to kiss V’s neck, stopping for just a second to whisper in his ear. 

“I bet you’d even make that cute little embarrassed face when I fuck you” Johnny didn’t have to look at V to know his face was burning red at his words. 

“Looks like you two have become aquatinted” Kerry said while re-entering the VIP room. “Would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous” 

V made a small gasp of surprise then an attempt to get off Johnny’s lap, but Johnny gripped his hips and kept him in place. 

“Stay” he said sternly. V stopped and did as he was told, Johnny’s command making him hard. 

Kerry came from behind and pressed himself up against V, wrapping his arms around his waist and put his chin on his shoulder. 

“Are you coming home with us?” Kerry asked into V’s ear. 

V turned to Kerry and nodded, smiling softly, doing his best not to melt in a puddle of embarrassment. 

“Good, let’s get out of here” Kerry said, smiling back. 

—————————————

As V walked into Kerry’s apartment he couldn’t help but be slightly in awe. It was significantly bigger than his dingy apartment in Watson and had a multitude of different Samurai merchandise lining the walls. 

Kerry took his hand and led him to the master room with Johnny. Once inside he wrapped his arms around V’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss in which V returned. 

Johnny stood behind V and kissed the back of his neck while pulling off his jacket. V let himself be handled by the two, loving Johnny’s forceful touch in comparison to Kerry’s soft ones. 

He lets Kerry guide him to the bed, kissing Kerry tenderly as he spreads his knees apart and places himself between them. 

V gets lost in Kerry’s kisses and is suddenly brought back as he feels Johnny press up against his back and bite harshly on his neck, jealous Kerry had monopolized V’s attention. 

“Ah!” V pulls from Kerry temporarily to gasp from Johnny’s bite. 

Johnny takes his opportunity and turns V’s face toward his and kisses him. He then wraps his arm around V’s waist and pulls him against his chest and off Kerry slightly. 

It was now Kerry’s turn to kiss V’s body, running his hands over his chest as he kissed his collar bone. He then slid his hand down V’s body and took him in his hand, slowly pumping him, making V’s cock ache. 

V moans against Johnny’s lips and squirms in his grip from Kerry’s touch. Smirking, Johnny took two fingers and pushed them into V’s mouth, pressing down roughly on his tongue, forcing his mouth open. 

Feeling braver than normal, V took Johnny’s hand in his, beginning to lick and suck on his digits, coating them in saliva. Johnny blushed ever so slightly from watching V’s sudden burst of confidence and hearing his muffled moans. Soon recovering, he took his fingers from V’s mouth and kissed him once more. 

Kerry pulled his hand away from V’s cock and wrapped his arms around his neck, turning his attention away from Johnny and back to him. He and Johnny locked eyes for a moment to exchange jealous glances. Kerry winked at Johnny before kissing V roughly and pulling him back down on top of himself, savoring V’s moans slipping out between kisses. 

V loved the push and pull of Johnny and Kerry, it made his head fuzzy and his heart pound, unaware of the two’s unspoken battle for his attention. 

Pulling back from the kiss slightly V griped Kerry’s hips, positioned himself between his thighs again, and pushed inside of him. Making Kerry gasp and arch his back slightly as V fills him. 

“Oh! f-fuck...” Kerry stuttered out as he felt himself begin to come undone. 

Before V could begin to move Johnny roughly gripped V’s ass and slipped a saliva covered finger into V. Johnny heard V gasp and watched the muscles in V’s back move and twitch from the sudden entry. Johnny then added a second finger and pressed down on V’s spot beginning to finger fuck him.

“J-Johnny! a-ahh!” V gasped out, shivering from Johnny’s fingers. 

He then leaned down over V, pressing his chest into his back and whispered into his ear. 

“You want me to fuck you baby? Hmm?” Johnny whispered to V while looking at Kerry mischievously. V nodded and made sounds of agreement. “Not-uh wanna hear you say it Princess” 

V became flushed at Johnny’s words but gathered some bravery and turned to look at Johnny over his shoulder with hooded eyes. 

“P-please fuck me, please f-fuck me Johnny” V begged. 

The face V made to Johnny should have been on an ad for an escort service, it made Johnny slightly weak in the knees. 

Regaining his composure quickly, he bent V over slightly more, pulling his fingers from him and replacing it with his cock, savoring the little gasps he let out as Johnny filled him completely. Only waiting a few seconds for V to adjust before roughly fucking into him as he began to thrust into Kerry. 

Their position made V’s head spin and his heart pound in his ears. Fucking Kerry while being fucked by Johnny was more intense than he had fantasized. Feeling his please begin to build in his pelvis he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if they kept this pace. He put his face in the crook of Kerry’s neck in an attempt to get ahold of himself. 

Not liking the way V was trying to hide Johnny grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled it back. Exposing V’s throat to Kerry who began to bite and kiss his neck, moaning into his skin as he does. 

“W-wait! I-I’m gonna! You’re g-gonna make me!-!!” V began to stutter out as Johnny started to hit his spot over and over. 

It was only a few more moments before V was a trembling mess, thrusting deep inside Kerry as he came and watching Kerry cum onto himself, shaking slightly. Johnny pounded into V a few more times before gripping his hips and cuming inside him, biting down on V’s shoulder as he does so. 

The three stayed in their position for a moment, huffing. Before Johnny pulled out of V and laid on the bed next to Kerry, pulling V to lay between them. 

Kerry attempted to pull V to him to cuddle but Johnny happen the have the same idea. The two each pulled on V’s arms in the opposite directions for a second or two, glaring at one another, before V pulled his arms away from them both.

“Hey hey, I know there’s only one of me but please don’t fight. We can all lay together” V said as he turned to his side and pressed his back up against Johnny’s chest pulling Kerry against his. The two then both wrapped their arms around V, Kerry putting his head on V’s chest while Johnny put his chin on V’s head. 

“Better?” V asked and they both hummed in agreement. 

Soon the three fell asleep listening to the heart beat and soft breathing of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize or any typos I will fix them as I find them!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work please leave a comment! I'm a slut for them : )


End file.
